


El Bebé de hielo

by lady_chibineko



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Boss Baby
Genre: BabyCorp, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este fic es un crossover (Fusión) entre The Boss Baby ("Un jefe en pañales" según se le llamó aquí en Latinoamérica) y la serie Sherlock de la BBC. El jefe de la sección británica, el Bebé de hielo, tiene un pequeño accidente durante el proceso de selección que cambia su vida en más de un sentido. No menores de 13 años. No homofóbicos.





	

**Título: El Bebé de hielo**

**Autor** : Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.  
The Boss Baby es una película animada propiedad de DreamWorks Animated y a Marla Frazee.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era un día como cualquier otro en el departamento europeo, sección británica de BabyCorp, con todo el proceso caminando con la precisión de un reloj suizo, y cada pedido siendo atendido a tiempo, brindando siempre el mayor grado de satisfacción.

El jefe de la sección, un bebé algo rechoncho al que tan solo se le conocía como el Bebé de hielo, sin el sustantivo Jefe por ningún lugar, todo debido a la manera fría pero exitosa en que llevaba dicha sección desde hacía varios años ya; decidió dar una revisión sorpresa a la unidad de verificación de bebés, por lo que tras alisar el pequeño traje verde botella de tres piezas y verificar que su biberón con la leche formulada especial estuviese lleno y en su maletín junto al registro de empleados del sector, y que el reloj de bolsillo estuviese a la hora adecuada, salió con rumbo a cumplir su misión.

Los resultados fueron previsibles: Algunos fueron encontrados holgazaneando y uno tomando el biberón fuera de horario, pero casi el 98% de los trabajadores de la sección de verificación de bebés se encontraban haciendo un trabajo estupendo. Tras un par de despidos, se decidió a recorrer a pie el lugar, algo no muy común en él, pero que hacía de vez en cuando.

Tras casi 20 minutos de verificar que la maquinaria funcionase de manera correcta, decidió sentarse a merendar mientras observaba a los bebés que serían enviados a las familias de las diferentes ciudades de Gran Bretaña, y en un bastante inusual momento para el Bebé de hielo, éste se encontró bajando el biberón y la galleta de chispas de chocolate mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo, que se sentiría tener una familia, crecer y todo aquello que nunca le sucedería, puesto que había sido elegido para ser parte del staff de gerencia y había que admitirlo, él hacía su trabajo más que bien, mejor que ningún otro. Un despido en su futuro era algo simplemente inconcebible.

Sacudió la cabeza y la suave pelusa pelirroja apenas se movió.

\- Que tontería, el ambiente me debe de estar afectando.- se reprochó a sí mismo, decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a su oficina, por lo que decidió tomar de vuelta su biberón y lo que quedaba de la galleta y ponerse en camino.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a tientas la galleta donde la había dejado, y al fijar sus enormes ojos azules al lado, casi le da un pequeño infarto al ver allí a un bebé vestido con pañal y medias pequeñas, talqueado y perfumado, con la boquita cubierta de migas de galleta y ojos que clamaban la inteligencia media de un recién nacido promedio, por lo tanto aún no analizado para ver donde lo enviaban; y lo peor de todo, con el biberón con la leche formulada en la diestra y en dirección a la antes nombrada boca llena de migas de la galleta chupada y desecha.

Hielo no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar antes de que la leche fuese succionada y el cambio se diese en el otro bebé de manera inmediata, haciendo que los enormes ojos marrón hazel tomasen el grado de inteligencia de un adulto.

Esto estaba mal... eso estaba muy mal.

\- ¡WOW! Esto está bueno ¿Qué es?- preguntó el alegre bebé al tiempo que pasaba una pequeña mano por entre la mata de pelito castaño.

Hielo hundió el rostro entre los dedos de sus manos regordetas. Aquello no estaba mal, estaba reverendamente MAL.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El cómo logró llegar a su oficina sin que ningún otro empleado de BabyCorp lo notara fue casi un milagro... y también una enorme brecha de seguridad. Ya luego se encargaría de lidiar con ese asunto, ahora tenía algo más urgente entre manos, como lo era el bebé que tenía en frente, quien por cierto se había acabado toda la botella de un tirón ¡Y sin parar!

Eso quería decir que los efectos desaparecerían entre unos 3 o 4 días, si es que lograba evitar que tomase de nuevo la fórmula, y de paso tendría que ver de conseguir bebidas para no matar de inanición y deshidratación al bebé en el proceso. Eso era solucionable.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tienes más de eso aquí!- dijo el bebé acercándose a la botella con fórmula en su escritorio ¡Casi le da otro ataque!

\- ¡No toques eso!- gritó casi desesperado.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el otro confundido.

Hielo apretó los labios hasta fruncirlos. Decir la verdad no era su estilo para conseguir lo que quería, pero por lo general no era tan abierto respecto a sus pensamientos para con otros bebés y esta vez sus acciones lo habían delatado.

Suspiró derrotado y se sentó, dejando caer la cola al suelo sin ninguna ceremonia.

Una explicación después, el otro bebé lo miraba consternado aunque no molesto, cosa que él mismo estaría mostrando si estuviese en la posición del otro.

\- Oh... lo siento. No tenía idea... Creo recordar que te vi muy solo y quise hacerte compañía.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- Si, bien... ahora tenemos que arreglar este problema. Comenzando por buscarte algo de ropa ¡No puedes seguir andando por allí en pañal!- renegó el pequeño pelirrojo- Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un rato ¡Y no toques nada!

Algunos minutos después, volvió con un pantalón y una camisa algo arrugada, así como una corbata y zapatos de vestir. Esperaba que fuesen de la talla correcta.

Y lo fueron, la ropa se le veía bien al pequeño castaño.

\- Bien, un problema solucionado. Ahora debemos ver que hacer contigo durante los próximos días, algo tendré que inventar puesto que vivo donde trabajo y no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde llevarte.

\- Puedo decir que soy tu amigo, te puedo acompañar.- ofreció el bebé, aún luchando un poco para acomodar la corbata, que prefirió dejar finalmente algo suelta.

El Bebé de hielo alzó una cejita en señal de molestia, y acercándose a paso decidido llegó hasta el otro bebé y acomodó la corbata hasta dejarla bien ajustada, ignorando la molestia del otro.

\- ¿Compañía? No, eso no funcionaría... no es algo que necesito. Pero tal vez protección, eso podría funcionar... decir que estoy probando el tener un guardaespaldas es mucho más creíble.

El bebé frunció la nariz, pero tras suspirar accedió. Sería su guardaespaldas entonces.

Bebé de hielo espero, finalmente, a que las cosas se solucionasen al final.

Y así comenzó la odisea, haciendo que el resto del staff se enterase de que tenía un guardaespaldas y cerrándoles a todos la boca por medio de miradas que podían hasta congelar biberones. 

Así, a pesar de las miradas de curiosidad, nadie dijo nada acerca de la presencia del bebé, a quien Hielo tuvo que dar un nombre distintivo, con lo que se le comenzó a llamar el Pequeño oficial, ya que a los ojos de todos debía de representar la ley y el orden. Y el Pequeño oficial se tomó muy en serio su papel, puesto que en verdad comenzó a mantener al Bebé de hielo a salvo, aunque de una manera tan educada y amigable que más que tener curiosos alrededor tratando de sacarle información al intimidante bebé jefe de la sección, para el final del primer día, todos se acercaban al Pequeño oficial atraídos por su amabilidad y buen trato.

El Bebé de hielo se comenzó a sentir incómodo, aunque trató de no hacerlo notar, y al parecer como siempre su perfecta máscara resultó, excepto por...

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó el Pequeño oficial al otro para el segundo día, mientras ambos esperaban que los efectos de la formula se disipasen.

El jefe de sección alzó una cejita.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto?

\- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- contestó el otro con una pregunta.

El Bebé de hielo exhaló otro suspiro, uno entre muchos otros exhalados durante los últimos dos días.

\- Eso no es estar molesto, es mi yo normal. Yo no juego.- dijo con un tono condescendiente.

El Pequeño oficial abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó impactado.

\- Soy parte de la gerencia, mi único propósito aquí es justo eso, ver lo que es necesario hacer, resolver problemas, delegar responsabilidades y conseguir un alza en los dividendos de nuestra sección en BabyCorp.

\- Oh- respondió el otro pensativo- ¿Y no te gustaría jugar? Creo que es divertido. He jugado un par de veces con un par de bebés con los que he hecho amistad desde ayer y me he divertido muchísimo, aunque haya sido solo un ratito durante el descanso.

El Bebé de hielo miró al otro con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y a qué han jugado?

El Pequeño oficial sonrió.

\- ¡Oh! A escondernos, y a descubrir sabores... ¡Y con figuras que sirven para armar torres! Fue genial.

El otro abrió los ojos de pronto consternado.

\- ¿Sabores? ¿De qué?

\- Mmm... No sé, me dieron de tomar algo... me gustó el de chocolate, así dijeron que se llamaba.

Bebé de hielo hundió el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos una vez más. Le habían estado dando fórmula al bebé, así no se iba a acabar el efecto nunca.

\- ¡Oh! ¡También nos hicimos cosquillas! Yo tengo más que la mayoría, pero soy bueno para descubrir las cosquillas ocultas de los demás ¿Quieres que descubra las tuyas?

Hielo alzó el rostro y frunció los labios.

\- Yo no tengo cosquillas.- respondió con petulancia.

El otro bebé lo miró con atención y de pronto dio un paso hacia el único presente en la oficina, y otro paso más y luego un tercero, llegando finalmente al frente del otro, y dejando que una sonrisa traviesa se instaurara en sus labios.

Pronto el Bebé de hielo estaba siendo toqueteado por manitas que buscaban por todos lados. Sus zapatos volaron para dejar que las plantas de los pies fuesen investigadas a través de las medias, luego los dedos inquisidores volaron a las axilas, al cuello, tras las orejas.

El pequeño cuerpo del pelirrojito se sacudió como golpeado por una corriente eléctrica y un alarido desconocido salió de su boca, y solo tras recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta que había lanzado una risotada.

\- ¡Detrás de la oreja izquierda! Sabía que iba a encontrar tus cosquillas escondidas.- anunció el otro feliz.

Hielo no dijo nada, limitándose a tratar de recobrar la compostura mientras lanzaba miradas al otro bastante satisfecho bebé. Esa había sido una experiencia bastante... atípica, por así decirlo, que sin embargo había disfrutado mucho.

No que fuese a admitirlo frente a otro ser vivo, por supuesto; aunque si se llegase a dar la oportunidad una vez más, no le molestaría volver a repetir la experiencia.

Y los días pasaron. 2 días se transformaron en 4, 4 en 7, 7 en 14 y 14 en 30, y así sucesivamente.

Los efectos de la fórmula no parecían desaparecer, y el Bebé de hielo era consciente de que nunca iban a hacerlo, no con los otros bebés ofreciéndole al Pequeño oficial de sus biberones con leche saborizada entre risas y juegos. Y es que, como luego el jefe de sección había llegado a deducir, los otros habían descubierto a medias lo que sucedía y no querían dejar ir al bebé, no cuando éste había aprendido a resolver los problemas internos entre empleados de BabyCorp con una sonrisa y actitud cortés, no cuando organizaba divertidos juegos y se interesaba en el bienestar de todos por igual. Y el Bebé de hielo tenía que admitir, que la idea de que el Pequeño oficial se fuese no le era ya del todo agradable, por no decir nada deseable, sobretodo porque de todos los bebés con los que trabajaba era el único que jugaba con él y le preguntaba por su día sin segundas intenciones, era al único al que podría llamar amigo.

Así que después de algún tiempo descartó la idea de enviarlo a alguna familia como seguramente estaba destinado, y al igual que el resto lo aceptó como parte del staff de la sección británica del departamento europeo de BabyCorp.

Y de alguna manera, aquello era bueno.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Hielo... ¿A dónde van los bebés?- preguntó un día el Pequeño oficial, quien como tantas otras veces se había quedado observando la fila que era pasada por la máquina de verificación, y el aludido frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero procedió a explicar con detalle el funcionamiento de selección y como la mayoría de bebés de BabyCorp iban hacia alguna familia, mientras que unos pocos elegidos se quedaban en gerencia.

\- Oh... ya veo... ¿Y yo?

El pequeño jefe hizo una mueca antes de tomar un crayón y empezar a redactar una circular. Frunció el entrecejo una vez más, esta vez pensando que tal vez fuese bueno adquirir también una secretaria para los dictados.

\- Seguro estabas destinado a una familia, nada fuera de lo común.- contestó el otro cada vez más enfrascado en su circular.

El Pequeño oficial volvió a su silencio, mirando fijamente la fila por la ventana.

Ese día fue bastante silencioso en la oficina.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pasó algún tiempo más, y los juegos y el buen trato del Pequeño oficial así como la firme pero amable imposición de justicia que éste ofrecía, siguieron siendo parte esencial del día a día de la sección británica, y parecía que nada iba a cambiar.

Has que entonces un día todo cambió.

\- Bebé de hielo- se dirigió entonces un día el Pequeño oficial al que era su superior inmediato y mejor amigo- Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.

El jefe de la sección miró curioso a su único compañero de juegos, instándolo a hablar con la mirada.

\- Yo... yo quisiera...- una profunda bocanada de aire fue tomada- Quisiera ir con una familia.

Shock bien camuflado embargó al jefe, notándose apenas en sus ojos azules.

\- Oh...- fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Quisieras... ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- preguntó un tanto inseguro, y la falta de palabras fue la mejor respuesta.

Los pequeños hombros cayeron y la cabeza adornada por pelucita castaña asintió con lentitud.

\- Te voy a extrañar, eres mi mejor amigo...

\- No me vas a recordar.- contestó sin embargo el otro, tratando de desmerecer el asunto.

Unos dedos traviesos entonces volaron detrás de su oreja izquierda, y el familiar temblor y la risotada acudieron al estoico bebé.

El Pequeño oficial sonrió aún a pesar de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Si algún día cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando. Te voy a esperar para siempre, para hacerte cosquillas y ser amigos otra vez.- y aquella promesa fue sellada por un abrazo, antes de que el traje siempre desarreglado y la corbata desajustada cayesen al suelo, al lado de los zapatitos de vestir y el biberón formulado que el Pequeño oficial se había ganado a pulso por mérito propio, y el bebé, ahora en el atuendo de todos los demás bebés comunes, corrió hacia la fila y pasó por las máquinas, riendo cuando las cosquillas fueron hechas, asegurando así su ingreso a una familia.

Ese día un pequeño vacío se instauró en la vida del Bebé de hielo, un vacío que decidió ignorar con actitud porfiada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunos años habían pasado desde el día en que su único amigo había desaparecido de su vida, y en lugar de enterrar el hecho, el vacío se hacía cada vez más grande. Ya no podía seguir ignorándolo.

Al principio se había dicho que dejaría de extrañarlo, que después de todo aquello era lo que debió de haber pasado desde un inicio; pero no sirvió de nada.

Con el pasar del tiempo era cada vez más consciente de que estadísticamente hablando, las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran cada vez menores y que el volver a tener a su lado a alguien que lo hiciese sentir acompañado era casi imposible.

Pero ¿Encajaría él en una familia? ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaría? Él estaba hecho para mandar, tenía un puesto en gerencia ¿Qué más podría desear?

Cosquillas en la oreja izquierda, colorear en hojas recicladas e inventar juegos tras finalizar el día de trabajo. Alguien con quien compartir las galletas de chispas de chocolate y que no se alejase de él por algo tan mínimo como una de sus miradas de frío desdén.

Eso era lo que quería... lo que necesitaba, y sus chances de encontrarlo ya estaban por debajo del 20%.

Pequeños dedos nerviosos se aferraron a la nada a los lados de su cuerpo y la pequeña boca se frunció antes de que las encías desdentadas chocasen contra el labio inferior de manera nerviosa.

La oficina era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado vacía, e incluso un ascenso sonaba como algo hueco en aquél momento.

Comenzó a moverse sin siquiera pensarlo, quedando pieza por pieza el fino traje de tres piezas color azul marino a cada paso del camino hacia la máquina seleccionadora. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, guiaba la pluma hacia su oreja izquierda, soltando una risotada al sentir la suave caricia.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**44 años después - Londres**

La escena del crimen había sido procesada finalmente y el cadáver y toda la evidencia habían sido llevados a la morgue y evidencias respectivamente.

Solo quedaban 4 personas en el lugar, una muy decidida y 3 en relativo estado de shock.

\- Detective inspector Lestrade.- dijo entonces el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, aquél a quien por lo general conocían como el frío Hombre de hielo, al encontrar su voz una vez más.

\- Greg- insistió el otro, no dejando al pelirrojo hablar.

Dicho pelirrojo suspiró, tratando de recobrar el resto de su usual compostura.

\- Gregory- finalmente accedió bajo sus propios términos- No creo que sus palabras sean las más adecuadas... en realidad, estoy seguro de que aquí usted está confundiendo la situación, porque no es posible que...

\- Me gustas, en serio me gustas ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Solo... dame una oportunidad. Sé que no es mucho lo que tengo, pero lo ofrezco todo por completo... Soy bueno cocinando, y a pesar de mi trabajo y de que mi ex esposa buscó a otro, no creo ser tan mala compañía... incluso podría prometer una verdadera risa por aquí y por allá... aunque todo esto suene realmente patético.

\- E imposible. Mycroft no sabe reír, es imposible hacerlo reír. Ni siquiera tiene cosquillas. Hay que ser humano para tenerlas.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Guarda silencio!

\- ¡Hmph!

El Gobierno Británico miró de reojo a su hermano menor y a su eterna sombra, el doctor John Watson, y no por primera vez se preguntó si alguna vez tendría algo como eso para él.

Tal vez esa era justo la oportunidad que esperaba, le dijo una voz en algún lugar de su mente, pero pronto la relegó a algún lugar donde no le diese falsas esperanzas.

\- Me temo que Sherlock tiene razón, mi buen detective inspector. No soy material adecuado para depositar su afecto.- dijo con aire algo triste.

Greg gruñó por lo bajo, con ganas de matar a Sherlock Holmes ¡Le había costado semanas el reunir el valor necesario para confesarse! 

Y es que después de años de compartir alguna cena o un aperitivo luego del trabajo para intercambiar con Mycroft Holmes algo de información sobre el detective consultor, para luego transformar esa extraña relación laboral en una lenta pero bien cimentada amistad donde cada vez fue más lo que compartían sobre ambos que lo que hablaban acerca del Holmes menor, Greg había llegado a una conclusión de la que estaba por completo seguro: Si bien Mycroft Holmes no era un santo ni el epítome de pareja perfecta, valía la pena arriesgar su corazón con él. Si es que lograba conseguir una oportunidad, eso estaba claro.. y pensaba conseguirla, como a de lugar.

Sus dedos se movieron traviesos, una corazonada lo azuzó revoloteando en su pecho mientras una extraña voz interior le decía que su objetivo era la oreja izquierda. Se acercó un paso y con la maestría forjada tras años de peleas de cosquillas con sus hermanos y primos durante su infancia, y otros tantos ataques de cosquillas a traición dirigidos hacia su hijo, así como años de descubrir las cosquillas escondidas de más de una persona; la mano derecha del detective voló detrás de la oreja izquierda del político y acarició con suavidad.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del afectado y casi de un salto dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que una risotada resonó en el callejón.

Nuevamente tres expresiones de shock se depositaron entre los presentes, mientras que Lestrade sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Humano entonces por lo que veo ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Una cita? Es todo lo que pido.

Le expresión de Greg terminó de desarmar al Gobierno Británico, quien para ser sinceros, hacía mucho tenía puesto lo que quedaba de su corazón y sentimientos en el policía, pero que considerándose causa perdida a si mismo en cuanto a relaciones, se había negado toda posibilidad.

No había creído posible que el sentimiento fuese recíproco, como tampoco había considerado la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese hacerlo reír por medio de un ataque de cosquillas por mínimo que fuese. 

Se había equivocado en dos de dos... Tal vez también se equivocase en el tercer punto, y por todos los cielos, jamás deseó estar más equivocado que en aquél tercer punto.

Recuperó la compostura, acomodó el saco del traje así como el paraguas y miró a quien lo miraba con la esperanza pintada en la mirada.

\- Una cita... una cita... Supongo que no se pierde nada con intentarlo ¿Le parece adecuado el sábado por la noche?- preguntó tras hacer un recorrido mental por su agenda.

La sonrisa que recibió a cambio bien valía el riesgo que estaba tomando, y algo en su interior le gritó que dejase las preocupaciones, que todo iba a estar bien, que eso era justo lo que había estado buscando, incluso por más tiempo del que él mismo tenía conocimiento.

Desechó esos ridículos pensamientos tan solo para quedar en blanco al ser receptor de un entusiasta y bastante húmedo beso en los labios, el cual no pudo evitar devolver tras un suspiro, sin importarle los sonidos de protesta de su hermano menor.

El beso acabó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

\- El sábado entonces, no te vas a arrepentir.- dijo el otro con un guiño de los ojos marrón hazel.

Un último pico en los labios y el detective inspector de homicidios de New Scotland Yard se fue dándole una mirada que subió su ego en un 150%, y por algún motivo su mente dijo que incluso un 20% o menos de probabilidad podrían asegurar su éxito. Aquello no tenía sentido, nada por debajo del 75% de probabilidad aseguraba el éxito, dependiendo del tipo de empresa... alguna que otra dependía de 95% a más ¿De dónde había salido aquél pensamiento?

No importaba, era momento de retomar su rutina. Aún tenía mucho por hacer ese día y el resto de la semana, si es que quería libre el día sábado... y quizás el domingo también, dependiendo de que tan bien les fuese el sábado.

Un sonrojo trató de cubrir sus mejillas, pero logró aplacarlo a tiempo, y tras despedirse de los dos que quedaban atrás, decidió por fin retirarse, mientras que en algún lugar de su mente un pequeño bebé de fríos ojos azules celebraba el haberse reencontrado con su Pequeño oficial.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo sé, ni siquiera está entre los prompts que tengo que desarrollar, pero no lo pude evitar. Vi la película hace unos días y ¡BAM! fui noqueada al primer golpe. Ese era Mycroft Holmes, pero en rubio... unos cuantos cambios y era él. Mi mente voló para crear una sección dirigida por el Bebé de hielo (The Ice Baby) que a futuro llegaría a ser el Hombre de hielo (The Ice Man) y el resultado ya lo han leído, si es que llegaron hasta aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos veremos en futuros fics.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
